La Noche
by triix2402
Summary: Ella no podia luchar contra el destino pues este ya estaba escrito no le quedaba otra mas que resolver los misterios que solo a ella se le pueden presentar... quien dijo que ser la elegida de sangre era facil!
1. Una noche mas

La noche…

Hermosas facetas de colores grises, azules y rojizos atraviesan el cielo mientras camino por las calles que nunca antes me habían parecido tan pacificas y poco inquietantes, pero, es decir, quien se atrevería a acercarse a mi? Hacerme daño? Si! Seguro! Ya lo creo hahahaha No podía ser más ridículo, a pesar de que hace apenas unos meses atrás la gente no solía mirarme ni hablar de mi ni tener acaloradas discusiones con _el _para poder tener un par de minutos conmigo y conversar… realmente no comprendo porque me las _personas _me tratan con tanta deferencia…

Bien… lo acepto.

Si, lo se… soy la dividida de sangre… el nuevo profeta! Pero santísima luna solo tengo 15 años! Comprendo que Ardak pudiera cargar con todas estas responsabilidades y entender que todos lo trataran de esa forma y que fueras la única persona en el mundo capaz de mantener la paz entre ambos mundo! Vamos solo quiero pensar que hare el fin de semana después de una larga semana de exámenes en el colegio ya que Amnon no me dimite de estos solo por ser la profeta… es decir mis compañeros también me tratan diferente! Los únicos que siguen tratándome exactamente igual que hace 6 meses cuando entre al colegio son Omer, Nicky, Zohar (aunque esta no del todo) y mi hermano Guy… Ni siquiera mis propios padres son capaces de tratarme con normalidad! Siempre pendientes de que no haya ningún vampiro psicópata persiguiendo a su nenita y acosándolo a _el _para que los mantenga informados de mi paradero y en que situaciones me encuentro… quiero decir que comprendo que se preocupen por mi pero tampoco es como si hubiese hecho algo indebido o riesgoso últimamente; solo un par de noches en que alguien se hacia el listillo y debía ir a mitad de la noche al museo con el consejo o a la fortaleza a abogar por alguien o dar a conocer el veredicto que debe ser otorgado según las leyes; y bueno si también uno que otro al que se le ocurría dar problemas y me despertabaa mitad de la noche por las visiones que me atacaban y debía salir a detenerlos antes de que sus increíblemente espeluznantes decisiones acabaran con la paz del tratado y con mi salud mental… por supuesto siempre se las arreglaba para encontrarme a donde fuera y reprenderme por salirme sin avisarle a nadie y mucho menos a _el _ya que su responsabilidad ante todo es protegerme… Como si no lo supiera! Por el amor de la noche! Es el guardián del profeta que inexplicablemente resulte ser yo y ahora no podía ni ir al servicio de la escuela sin ser seguida por que inmediatamente que estaba en el detrás de mi frente al espejo se encontraba el atento a todos mis movimientos, vamos! No soy un fenómeno! Solo soy la dividida mitad vampiro mitad humano! Eso no me hace ser el centro de atención de todos… cierto? Aun espero que no!

Pero bueno una vez más me encuentro a mitad de la noche, en realidad creo que serán más próximo a las dos de la mañana pero es que una visión me alerto de una congregación de dos humanos que pretendían tener un ataque hormonal en el momento pero sobre todo en el lugar equivocado ya que uno de los de mi especie estaba cerca y muy sediento, al parecer no tenía intención de esperar hasta el amanecer para hablar (discutir) con _él_ para poder hablar conmigo y que le entregara una dosis de dollbar, pero es decir… hace más de tres años que no se acercaba a la residencia a pedir suministros y prefería morder humanos sin asesinarlos a los cuales después YO tenía que buscar y evitar que se transformarán, así que esta noche decidida Salí a buscarlo y detenerlo antes de que sea demasiado tarde…

Las calles de piedra por las que transitaba brillaban por la humedad abundante en ellas ya que llovía en este preciso momento y mil gotas de agua empapaban mi cuerpo y el suelo por donde andaba, bien lo sé, se que podría usar mis dones o poderes como les guste llamarlos, pero durante 15 años he sido una humana más que acostumbra caminar por las calles bajo la lluvia y después correr a casa a darse una ducha tibia y tomar una taza de humeante chocolate y no pretendía cambiar eso solo por saber que no lo soy del todo… un ruido sobre mi cabeza me distrajo un segundo…

Una sombra andaba sobre los tejados detrás de mi intentando pasar desapercibido o al menos hacer el menos ruido posible, lamentablemente era muy tarde pues ya me había percatado de la presencia y sabía perfectamente bien de quien se trataba, no podía ser alguien más que _el…_

_-Leo! Por la luna y las estrellas! Quieres dejar de acecharme y caminar como una persona normal a mi lado!- _le dije en un tono bajo pero rotundo.

Rápidamente la sombra desapareció de los tejados y pronto estuvo detrás de mi para que a continuación unos cálidos y fuertes brazos me rodearan por la cintura y disminuyera el ritmo de mis pasos…

-_Lo siento amor, pero sabes que no me gusta que salgas a mitad de la noche sola y menos detrás de los vampiros psicópatas que deciden desobedecerte_!- me dijo el con un tono de voz persuasivo y poco más arriba de ser un susurro en mi oído… de no ser porque poseo unas cuantas habilidades vampíricas y el hecho de que estuviera tan acostumbrada a su tono de voz y a su cercanía jamás hubiese podido entender…

-Perdóname _Leo! Enserio no quise preocuparte a demás no es como si no supieras donde me encontraba, has estado siguiéndome desde que quite las cobijas de encima de mi, no creas que no me doy cuenta_- le dije en un tono de falso enojo

-_Lo siento Ella, pero tu seguridad como la heredera de sangre esta primero que nada en nuestro mundo; ahora que… como la mujer que amo, no dejaría que nadie te mirara siquiera sin mi autorización, tienes que entender que mas haya de ser la profeta, eres mi vida entera y mi alma se desvanecería eternamente si algo te pasara!_- Dijo Leo con un tono autoritario pero a la vez tan tierno que me enterneció el alma y no pude estar molesta un solo segundo más con él y su sobreprotección.

Solo pude abrazarlo con todas mis fuerzas y pensar con intensidad _–No dejaría que nada ni nadie nos separe-,_ Leo solo sujeto mi rostro con ambas manos y me miro directamente a los ojos para después depositar un beso en mi frente, darme una sonrisa torcida y tomar mi mano para caminar junto a mi y acompañarme una vez mas a enfrentarme con mi destino…

Una noche mas… asi es, la luna y las estrellas como testigos de nuestro amor nos abrigaban y las fuerzas divinas que me permiten tener estos dones me mantenían vigilando el equilibrio entre ambos mundos… pero mientras Leo sostuviera mi mano, creo que pode soportarlo… una noche mas camino a lo inesperado…

Y es que… quien me asegura que la visión no cambiara en algún momento?


	2. Inconvenientes

**2.- INCONVENIENTES**

Leo y yo seguimos caminando durante un rato mas en un cómodo y agradable silencio, hasta que el pregunto en un susurro

– y a donde nos dirigimos tan tarde hermosa dama?-y en su voz había un tono de verdadera curiosidad y un toque de diversión.

-oh ya sabes… lo de siempre. Un loco que cree que ahora que Ardak no está puede hacer lo que se le venga en gana y que no habrá nadie que pueda detenerlo. Así que una vez más aquí vamos… a detener a los rebeldes para que pueda dormir sin que la visión me atormente toda la noche y mañana no pueda ni levantarme para ir a la escuela, enserio necesito dormir algunas noches Leo_…- _esto último lo dije en un susurro que un humano probablemente no escucharía. _Si lo sé desde siempre eh tenido sueño de día y energía extra en las noche, como todo vampiros, pero también soy mitad humana y esa mitad a veces exige lo que necesita… esto de ser dividida a veces no es NADA fácil. _Finalice en mi mente para que Leo entendiera mi situación, aunque no tenia que recordárselo mucho ya que es precisamente él quien siempre me está recordando que en mi hay una parte humana que necesita muchas cosas que hasta por momentos yo puedo olvidar. Leo se limito a pasar un brazo por los hombros y susurrarme un

–terminando con esto iremos a la residencia a que descanses, en casa tu mama despertó a Guy y estarán esperándote, no creo que puedas dormir mucho allí. Solo envíales un texto y se acabo, te llevare a dormir_.-_ Termino con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

Enrosque mis brazos fuertemente a su cintura como afirmación a lo que había dicho y agradeciéndole silenciosamente que cuidara de mi ( y no solo por ser mi guardián)…

Seguimos caminando por alrededor de unos 15 minutos más cuando finalmente llegamos al lugar, era una calle muy obscura, no había gente cerca (y definitivamente eso era lo mejor en estos casos), y todo era demasiado silencioso, demasiado mas de lo normal, así que Leo decidió que iríamos al tejado a observar todo y así el podría protegerme ante cualquier eventualidad, no pude discernir de su decisión puesto que yo también tenía cierta incomodidad con este lugar. Desde arriba podíamos ver claramente como una pareja de jóvenes que venían tomados de la mano y reían felizmente de pronto comenzaron a besarse y el joven dirigía a la muchacha hacia la calle oscura que estaba a un costado, pero aun no había rastro del vampiro… extraño en verdad.

De pronto una visión llego a mi haciéndome perder el equilibrio: _Leo y yo en el tejado observando a la pareja buscando cualquier indicio de movimiento y de pronto alguien parecía muy deprisa detrás de nosotros e intentaba atacarme a mí, Leo inmediatamente ocupando su papel de guardián se interpone entre ambos y comienzan a luchar… de pronto el vampiro desaparece dejando a Leo aturdido y re aparece a mis espaldas y m carga llevándome lejos a través de la obscura noche… _

Leo me sujeto antes de que me estrellara contra el suelo y solo alcance a a lanzarle una mirada preocupada y decirle

-Es una trampa Leo, debemos irnos AHORA- el me miro asombrado por mi rapidez y no lo dudo un solo segundo, me tomo en brazos y comenzamos a huir, corriendo de tejado en tejado atravesando la noche –_debemos ir a la residencia Leo, ahí estaremos a salvo, no puede seguirnos hasta ahí_- le dije con un susurro mental, Leo solo asintió levemente con la cabeza y cambio el rumbo hacia la residencia.

No lo podía creer, un vampiro había intentado asesinarme, a MI? Enserio? Qué demonios pasa en este mundo que ahora mi cabeza tiene precio o qué? Es absolutamente incomprensible, mi sangre esta absoluta e irrevocablemente prohibida! Aun no comprendo porque alguien intentaría asesinarme, o … enserio había intentado asesinarme? Es decir… en mi visión el vampiro solo luchaba con Leo para intentar llegar a mí y llevarme lejos de ahí… la cosa ahora es, por que alguien querría secuéstrame?... o Dios! Ni siquiera sé qué demonios sucedió… asesinarme? Secuestrarme? Alejarme de Leo? No lo comprendo, sea quien sea y sea lo que sea que quería tendré que averiguarlo… pero será en otro momento por que hoy definitivamente mi parte humana estaba exigente y necesito dormir urgentemente, mi cuerpo no aguantaría por mucho más tiempo.

Unos minutos después Leo y yo entrabamos por las puertas de la residencia; que había sido remodelada para que yo pudiera habitarla pues no solamente soy una chica si no que tengo solo 15 años y definitivamente el estilo de Ardak no era para nada lo mío. Leo me recostó en mi cama y me arropo para después sentarse a mi lado y acariciar mi rostro y mi cabello.

-Hablaremos de ello mañana, antes de ir a la escuela. No te preocupes por nada yo avisare a Guy que estamos aquí…- pensó durante unos segundo y después agrego – no creo que sea necesario que le avise a Nicky esta vez pues desde la última vez que tuvimos que pasar la noche de improviso aquí te eh traído ropa y tus cosas de aseo para que de aquí podamos irnos al colegio- me sentía yo tan cansada y seguía aturdida por lo sucedido así que solo me limite a sonreírle levemente y asentir con un imperceptible movimiento de cabeza, Leo me sonrió y se inclino sobre mí para besar tiernamente mi cabeza y dejarme descansar. Cuando intento levantarse para irse y dejarme en privacidad. Hice un acopio inhumano de mis fuerzas y los sujete levemente de la mano, Leo inmediatamente volteo en mi dirección de nuevo y me lanzo una mirada interrogante. _Quédate conmigo, por favor. No quiero estar sola. Aun estoy algo asustada. Por favor. _Ni siquiera pude abrir los ojos para suplicarle así que solo sentí como sujeto mi mano y después como el colchón se hundió a mi lado y unos cálidos y reconfortantes brazos me rodearon y me entregué a un profundo y sanador sueño. Lo último que alcance a escuchar fue un susurro de Leo asegurándome que él estaría ahí siempre que lo quisiera cuidándome y velando por mí.

En mi sueño me encontraba en el colegio Green corriendo de un lado a otro buscando a mis amigos y nadie se encontraba cerca, algo o alguien me perseguía y yo solo quería asegurarme de que mis amigos estuvieran a salvo y mientras no se acercaran a mi ni intentaran ayudarme estarían en perfecto estado. En ese momento lo que más me preocupaba era que Leo aun no aparecía y hacia más de medio día que esperaba noticias suyas, hasta que de pronto todo se oscureció y comenzó la casería y me perseguían por todos lados. De pronto aparecía ante mi la puerta principal del colegio y corría hacia ella para llevarme lejos de ahí a lo que sea que me perseguía y que todos pudieran estar a salvo, pero cuando me acercaba a ella me daba cuenta de que había un gran vacío, simplemente no había salida. En ese momento perdía el equilibrio (aunque me pareció más como que alguien me empujo) y comenzaba a caer por el precipicio…

En ese momento me desperté sobre saltada y Leo mi miraba preocupado, ya había visto mi sueño por supuesto, yo solo me limite a abrazarme fuertemente a él. No pude evitar recordar que los sueños que tenía antes de saber que era dividida, eran similares a este, solo que es ellos caía de un edificio…

Que significaba que volviera a caer? Solo una coincidencia? No lo creo, esto solo puede significar algo y eso es que pronto habrá más inconvenientes entre ambos mundos.


	3. Explicaciones!

Esa misma mañana me desperté algo tarde ya que Leo se había preocupado tanto por mi estado después de todo lo sucedido la noche pasada, así que me dejo dormir hasta que mi propio cuerpo decidiera que ya era suficiente. Al parecer llegaríamos tarde al colegio pero Leo me tranquilizo diciéndome que temprano había hablado con Amnon y Omer para avisar que llegaríamos un poco tarde al colegio pues anoche tuvimos un altercado que me había dejado exhausta y que por más que el había intentado despertarme (según la versión que conoce Amnon) no lo había conseguido.

Así que muy lentamente me desperece y me dirigí al servicio para asearme y comenzar a alistarme para asistir al colegio, pero aun así no podía quitar de mi mente el hecho de que alguien había intentado… intentado qué? Ni siquiera estoy segura aun de que rayos habían intentado hacerme, pero aun así, nada bueno podía ser si Leo no podía protegerme verdad? Después de vestirme con el uniforme y haber terminado de arreglarme me dirigí a la especie de cocina que Leo había improvisado en la residencia para cubrir mis necesidades humanas, el ya me estaba esperando hay con un gran vaso de jugo y unas tostadas, solo pude beber un poco de jugo y evite totalmente la comida ya que no tenia apetito y lo único que quería era llegar al colegio eh intentar olvidarme de mi condición de dividida por un par de horas.

Leo y yo caminamos hacia el colegio en un silencio cómodo, tomados de la mano fuertemente, cuando entramos al colegio Amnon ya se encontraba ahí esperando nuestro arribo para asegurarse de que me encontrara en perfecto estado. Una vez librados del reten Leo y yo nos dirigimos hacia clases e intentamos pasar lo mas desapercibidos posible, algo absolutamente imposible puesto que Leo por si solo ya llama bastante la atención de todos, ahora llegando tarde y en mi compañía, por supuesto que todos tenían su atención fija en nosotros.

-Ella, Leo… que amables en acompañarnos, hablare con ustedes después de la clase. Muy bien en que estábamos? Ah sí, las propiedades curativas de la sábila según los pueblos indígenas…- lo siguiente que escuche fue puro y simple parloteo de parte de mi padre ya que todos seguían volteando a observarnos a Leo y a mí y eso me tenia lo suficientemente incomoda. De pronto un proyectil de papel aterrizo justo frente a Leo y ambos lo miramos sorprendidos y después nos miramos el uno al otro desconcertados. Leo arque una ceja y por lo que supuse comenzó a escanear las mentes de los demás para saber de qué se trataba pero yo no quería hacer eso mismo, de pronto comenzó a reír en un pequeño susurro para después añadir. –es para ti, lo envía Omer… Al parecer su puntería jamás cambiara- voltee sorprendida en dirección a mi mejor amigo y lo vi tratando de hundirse en su asiento y todo sonrosado. Solo pude sonreír levemente y estirar la mano para leer el dichoso proyectil y enterarme de una vez por todas de que iba todo esto.

_Ella,_

_Todo en orden? Leo me llamo esta mañana para decirme que llegarían retrasados a la escuela ya que te encontrabas exhausta después de unos acontecimientos recientes,(de los cuales, por cierto, aun espero enterarme) y me quede realmente preocupado. Me gustaría que platicáramos._

_Omer._

Solo dirigí mi mirada hacia él un microsegundo por el rabillo del ojo y después empuje la nota levemente hacia Leo. El solamente se limito a asentir imperceptiblemente con la cabeza dándome a entender que ya lo había leído en la mente de Omer.

Arranque cuidadosamente una hoja de mi libreta y me dispuse a responder la nota de mi mejor amigo:

Omer,

Hola, si tranquilo todo está en orden. Leo no debió preocuparte en vano. Solo sucedió que mi parte humana salió a relucir y decidió que era tiempo de dormir en el horario normal para ustedes y no pudo despertarme a tiempo esta mañana eso es todo. No puedo asegurarte la plática para esta tarde ya que hay reunión con el consejo y debo estar presente.

Ella.

Doble cuidadosamente la nota y después la extendí hacia Leo para que el la arrojara hacia su destino por mí. Leo mira detenidamente mi mano por medio segundo y después, como si de una bomba o algo así se tratase, rápidamente la tomo y en una fracción de segundo se encontraba aterrizando en el escritorio frente a Omer. No dirigí mi mirada hacia atrás en ningún momento ya que estaba segura que de hacerlo vería el rostro demacrado de Omer y me arrepentiría de haber respondido su nota de esa manera. Pero debía ser sincera y tenía ciertas obligaciones como la elegida de sangre que debía cumplir antes de volver al mundo normal y fingir ser solo Ella Rozen.

Cuando la campana sonó, todos los alumnos se apresuraron a recoger sus cosas para poder salir lo más pronto posible del aula y dirigirse a casa, o algún lugar que no fuera este. Leo y yo nos limitamos a guardar nuestras pertenencias en orden sentados esperando a que todos se fueran para acercarnos y poder charlar con mi papa. Omer fue el último en salir pues se notaba reticente junto a la puerta y en un par de ocasiones dirigió su vista hacia el lugar que ocupábamos Leo y yo. Después de un par de vistazos finalmente se marcho al ver que no pensábamos movernos de nuestro sitio hasta que él se marchara.

Mi padre rápidamente se acerco a nosotros mientras nos poníamos de pie y me atrapo entre sus brazos en un fuerte abrazo – Ella cariño, nos tenias muy preocupados. Estas bien? Que sucedió? Si no es porque Guy puede hablar telepáticamente con Leo hubiésemos salido en la madrugada a buscarte- Desde mi prisión busque los ojos de Leo para reprocharle con la mirada el haberme omitido ese pequeño detalle.

-Papá! Tranquilo estoy bien, no paso nada. Sabes que Leo puede cuidar perfectamente bien de mi. Además solo salí a atender un asunto importante. Pero mi parte humana salió a flote y me sentí demasiado cansada para regresar hasta la casa asi que Leo me llevo a la residencia y llegué directamente a dormir hasta hace un par de horas que me aliste lo más pronto posible y llegamos al colegio. Nada de lo que debas preocuparte papá, ambos sabemos que la falta de sueño la mayor parte de la semana me pasa factura en el momento menos esperado.- le dije cuando finalmente pude liberarme de la prisión que sus brazos creaban sobre mí. Busque a Leo con la mirada y le rogué mediante la misma que por favor omitiera el detalle del embuste, ya lo discutiríamos más tarde los dos solos en la residencia, ya que mis planes eran pasar ahí el mayor tiempo posible a partir de hoy. No sé porque pero tenía la sensación de que ningún lugar me daría tanta paz como solo la residencia podía otorgarme. Leo pareció comprender mi mirada porque se limito a mantenerse a un costado escuchando atentamente nuestra conversación e interviniendo solo cuando mi padre le hacia alguna pregunta o yo no sabía que decir. Sin duda amo a ese hombre y esta tarde veré como agradecerle tanto apoyo y confianza de su parte. Al parecer mis palabras junto a las de Leo lograron tranquilizar a mi padre y después de una media hora aproximada nos despedimos de él y le dije que tal vez esta noche no iría tampoco a la casa ya que había reunión con el consejo y no sabía cuánto tardaría y la residencia estaba lo suficientemente cerca para mantenerme a salvo y poder descansar algo.

Así pues Leo y yo nos encaminamos a la salida del colegio Green con dirección al museo para reunirnos con el consejo y deliberar una vez más ante las leyes que el señor le enmienda establecer al dividido de sangre. Solo esperaba poder encontrar respuesta de todo lo sucedido anoche lo antes posible pues no me gustaba mentirle a mi familia pero, su seguridad esta primero y si yo atraigo el peligro hacia ellos, entonces tendré que mantenerme alejada de ellos algún tiempo. Leo pasó su brazo por mis hombros, clara señal de propiedad y protección que yo agradecía internamente ya que su presencia lograba tranquilizarme en gran medida. Sabía que y yo teníamos aun una conversación pendiente y muchas cosas que discutir, solo esperaba que las cosas pudieran mejorar pronto porque…

Cuantos misterios mas podrían existir detrás de mi existencia entre ambos mundos? Podría haber algo más que aun no ah sido revelado? Algún problema más se ensañara en terminar con mi paz y felicidad? Espero con toda el alma que no… pero uno nunca puede saberlo, o si?


End file.
